Automatic object recognition has many applications. For example, automatically identifying objects in an image may be useful for analyzing surveillance video or other types of video or image. Determining the presence of signs, a particular background, or a particular object in an image may be helpful to automatically determine the content of an image. In one implementation, an object may be recognized from a 3D print file to determine the type of object to be printed.